<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>明褒暗贬 by Nihilee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559151">明褒暗贬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee'>Nihilee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>明褒暗贬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“汉弗莱。”<br/>上司发出了一声长长的“嗯”，头也没从文件里抬起来，只是用左手夸张地画了个圈，指了指自己右侧的地面，指尖朝下。<br/>伯纳德小心地打量着他，不敢相信汉弗莱居然连基本的“请坐”这一礼貌招待也不给他，更不知道那个手势暗示着什么。<br/>他紧张地舔舔嘴唇，走了过去，离汉弗莱还有一步远的时候站定了。<br/>汉弗莱把文件合上分类放好，笔帽扣上。<br/>“你知道你的大臣在内阁会议上的发言了？”<br/>“是的，汉弗莱。”<br/>伯纳德低下头，准备接受来自内阁秘书的申诫。白厅都传言他是汉弗莱爵士最中意的下属，从进入行政部开始，到首相私人秘书，再回到行政部，他是汉弗莱一手教出来的，更何况两人还是牛津校友，妥妥的娘家人配置。伯纳德想，在内阁会议刚刚结束的时候，还有同僚安慰他不必着急，汉弗莱爵士不会为难你的，他们哪里知道，自己的日子并不比他们好过。<br/>“过来。”汉弗莱又指了指自己右边的地面。<br/>伯纳德往前蹭了半步，只见上司不耐烦地皱起了眉：<br/>“跪下。”<br/>他依言而行，却见汉弗莱眉毛拧在一起，似笑非笑地拍了拍自己的腿。<br/>噢。伯纳德终于领会了，看来自己的日子还是要比别的常任秘书好过的。他这样想着，又向前膝行了半步，趴在汉弗莱的腿上。<br/>西装随着动作的拉伸紧紧包裹在身上，露出腰背的线条，浑圆的臀部被勾勒出来。汉弗莱忍不住摸了一把。<br/>啪！<br/>一个巴掌结结实实地落了下来，伯纳德被突然的疼痛吓了一激灵，吃痛的声音闷在汉弗莱腿上。<br/>“身为常任秘书，管不住自己的大臣，”汉弗莱又打了一巴掌，“这就是你的惩罚。”<br/>“是、是。”<br/>“大卫这件事做得很漂亮，你说呢。”<br/>汉弗莱的巴掌随着话音落下，伯纳德一边压住喉咙随之而来的震动，一边全力思考着正确的回应。<br/>“我相信大卫的工作一向做得很好，人们都在称赞他的机敏。无论面对谁，他总是能找到——！！！”<br/>汉弗莱好心情地看着伯纳德骤然收紧的肩胛骨。“继续。”<br/>“……找到正确的话说。我想这也是这次他能够说服就业大臣的原因。”<br/>啪！<br/>汉弗莱冷冷道：“你猜他是怎么评论这件事的？”<br/>接着又是一巴掌。这几下太密了，屁股因为充血而敏感，也更疼了，伯纳德有点扛不住。但此时他的脑子更加需要集中，他基本上摸到汉弗莱的心思了。<br/>“大卫和我是朋友，他的友好随和有口皆碑——唔！！！”<br/>“你真的这么看？”<br/>“是的，”伯纳德忍着痛往下说，他急于把自己表达清楚，语速也更快了，“所以我想，大卫一定热心地为我本次的失误进行了辩护，甚至为我冒犯了您，指出我有这样那样的优点，希望您鉴于如此种种而原谅我，毕竟行政部里有如此这般的许多问题，一些失误并非可以全然怪罪于我本人。”<br/>巴掌落下，好像没有之前那样酷烈了。伯纳德松了口气，至少这次汉弗莱没有打断他的话。<br/>“所以你觉得大卫不仅能力出众，而且人品亦佳？”<br/>“那可不！我敢说，无论什么样的困境，他都能找到解决办法。任何事物——任何制度、权威、成例都不能阻碍他。”<br/>“我打算打你三十下来着，”汉弗莱好像还算满意，说着又抽了那西装裤下浑圆的臀部一下，“但是我忘记数了。告诉我，这是第几下？”<br/>伯纳德想了想。“十五。”<br/>紧接着就是极快极响的一声。比疼痛更让他紧张的是内阁秘书私人办公室里传来的脚步声。他相信汉弗莱一定提前打过招呼不许进来打扰，但他担心刚刚的声响会给人听去。行政部常任秘书被内阁秘书在办公室里打屁股，绝对是爆炸性话题。<br/>“看来你也很擅长绕过权威嘛。”<br/>汉弗莱偏偏又给了他一下，话里的威胁像刀一样架在他脖子上。<br/>“对不起，汉弗莱，我也没数。”<br/>“很好。那我们从头开始。你来数。”<br/>啪！<br/>伯纳德用力把脸埋在汉弗莱腿上，不愿发出声音。<br/>“数出声！”<br/>“……二。”<br/>“再跟我说说大卫吧。我觉得他是个值得重点培养的苗子，你看呢？”<br/>！！！<br/>“三！”伯纳德吸了口气，“他当然值得。我想很多人都看出他是常任秘书间的佼佼者——除您之外当然，大家都围绕在他的周围，嘶——四。他在同侪之间很有号召力，他提的意见，大家都乐于遵命。”<br/>“还有吗？”<br/>“……五。大卫的优点怎么说得完呢。他那么真诚善良，说出的话从没人怀疑。即使是最老成机敏的人也——六，……也不会认为他有什么密谋的。”<br/>“所以你认为他有密谋？”<br/>“七！！——绝对不是，就我对他的了解而言，他实在是个表里如一的人。”<br/>“你跟他有不少私交嘛。说说，他私下里如何。”<br/>“！！啊，他的个人魅力——”汉弗莱又给了他一巴掌，提醒他忘了数，“九！谁都愿意同他亲近。他是个十足的绅士，对女性极为周到殷勤……”<br/>“哦？”<br/>“——十。……是的。我听闻就业部里的女职员都对他交口称赞，即使是最底层的也受过他的关怀和指导。更别说，他本来就有一副迷人风度。”<br/>！！！<br/>“十一。——”<br/>伯纳德从突然加剧的持续疼痛中回过神来，他觉得自己的喉咙都哽住了。“……十四。”<br/>他抱着汉弗莱的腿一动也不敢动，又一下落在他身上，轻得多。<br/>“……十五？”<br/>汉弗莱没有提出异议，他停下来看了眼表，这让伯纳德的心也悬在半空。<br/>“我待会儿约了别人。这样如何，你把裤子脱了，一下算作两下。你可以拒绝，但是待会儿我的秘书可能随时会带客人进来。”<br/>伯纳德直起身，跪在地上去解自己的裤子。不知道疼痛还是羞耻让他的手指不太听话，他斗争着，偷偷抬头看了眼汉弗莱。<br/>汉弗莱也在看他，唇线紧紧抿着，倒是没他刚刚想象的那样阴郁。伯纳德垂下自己发红的眼睛，裤子落到膝弯，他又趴到了汉弗莱的腿上。<br/>刚刚刻意回避的短裤也被扒了下去，像惩罚他的滑头一样，第一下格外重。<br/>“十七！”<br/>火辣辣的皮肤直接接触到手掌，两团红肿颤动着，伯纳德能够想象上面又印了五指上去。<br/>“……十九。”<br/>太疼了。伯纳德握紧了拳。他觉得自己的声音像哽咽一样。<br/>“……二、二十一……”<br/>“那么，说说你吧。你怎么解释这次的事？”<br/>“二十三——”伯纳德呼出口气，语调不稳，“没有看好自己的大臣，是我的错。”<br/>“二十五……以后……以后不会再发生了。”<br/>“很好。因为你知道下次的惩罚是什么，对吧？”<br/>“是——二十七！是的……”<br/>伯纳德疼得不行，不仅屁股，膝盖也跪疼了。他大着胆子把手放了下去，握住了汉弗莱的脚踝，见对方没说什么，又在那块凸出的骨头上蹭了蹭。<br/>“汉弗莱……”<br/>汉弗莱的手落了下来，不是打，而是覆在他敏感红肿的地方轻轻揉搓，伯纳德还是吓得抖了抖，努力克制着去平稳呼吸。<br/>“二、二十九！”<br/>终于要结束了。伯纳德开始觉得，刚才那个“十五”不如不数为妙。<br/>“你如何评价今天的惩罚？”<br/>“我更愿意将其称之为‘教导’。汉弗莱。”<br/>“很好。你知道我多希望以你为荣，是吧？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“起来吧。”<br/>汉弗莱拍了拍他的背，伯纳德小心地站起来，把裤子穿好。他抬起眼同汉弗莱对视，嘴巴抿成一条线，决心让红通通的双眼替自己发言。<br/>汉弗莱今天首次出现了松动，但是瞬间就收了起来。他起身送伯纳德出去。<br/>啪。<br/>在走到门口的时候又一个巴掌落在了他的屁股上，门随即被拉开了，汉弗莱扭头看着他，门外他自己的私人秘书和汉弗莱的私人秘书们也看着他，全都一脸不解。<br/>“……三十。”<br/>内阁秘书笑了，礼数周到地做了个“请”的手势。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>